Éramos Sete em Nove
by Lisa Black
Summary: “Sim, Tiago Potter. Mas acontece que você era somente um e elas são sete! Sete crianças... sete pestinhas... sete encrenqueiros... sete problemas. Como você espera que isso dê tão certo assim?” [ Parte Bônus de CNP. Especial Dia das Crianças ]


N/A: _Éramos Sete em Nove... _Huahahaha. Bem, esse deve ter sido um dos títulos mais loucos que eu já criei. Agora, eu ainda me pergunto o que minha maluca mente queria dizer com esse título...¬¬', mas, como há muito eu já desisti de entendê-la, fica por isso mesmo.

Eu sei, eu sei que eu prometi essa fic ontem, como especial do dia das Crianças, mas não deu para eu postá-la. Y.Y. Eu bem que tentei postar ontem, mas eu sai o dia inteiro e cheguei tarde e já estava capotando de sono...T.T. Então, eu estou postando hoje. XD. E também não deu para eu postar nada por esses dias - não que tenha muita coisa...Y.Y - porque eu estava sem net aqui em casa, até ontem.

Agora, vamos às explicações da fic. Ela será publicada em quatro ou três partes semanais, porque eu não tive tempo de revisar tudo completamente, então...

A fic já estava quase pronta há _muito _tempo, faltando parte para serem digitadas que foram escritas em papéis e apenas as partes iniciais não estavam. Apesar disso, eu tenho a estranha mania de rever tudo o que eu escrevo e acabar não gostando e modificando poucas - ou muitas - coisas, ou seja, mania de perfeccionista. ¬¬'

Então, feliz Dia das Crianças/ mesmo que atrasado...T.T /. E, sendo um pouco filosófica - ou não -:12 de outubro sempre será o nosso dia também - mesmo que não sejamos mais crianças - basta apenas que nós conservemos a nossa criança dentro de si _desde sempre_. XD / Lisa, então, grita:_ "Manhê, eu quero o meu presente!!!"._ Huahahahaha./

Beijos!!!!

_

* * *

_

_**Éramos Sete em Nove  
**Por Lisa Black _

_"Sim, Tiago Potter. Mas acontece que você era somente **um** e elas são **sete! **Sete crianças... sete pestinhas... sete encrenqueiros... sete problemas. Como você espera que isso dê tão certo assim?"

* * *

_

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac... _

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados do rapaz acompanhavam, entediosamente, o balançar do pêndulo do relógio pendurado na parede a sua frente. Aquele som ritmico e aborrecedor perfurava os seus ouvidos, sendo acompanhado de tom de vozes meio alteradas ou um bater constante de teclas de máquinas de escrever. Escorregou um pouco na cadeira e passeou a mão pelos cabelos negros e arrepiados de forma lenta e calculada no exato momento em que notou a aproximação de um homem que devia ter em torno de uns quarenta e seis anos, segurando firmemente um copo de café expresso.

-Posso ir agora? – ele perguntou, impaciente, quando a figura estava próxima o bastante de si.

O homem não disse nada a um primeiro momento e se limitou a ocupar a poltrona em frente a Tiago, tendo apenas uma mesa com pesos de papéis, clipes, canetas e blocos espalhados em cima dela de modo desorganizado a separá-los.

-Ainda não, senhor. – a voz grave e imponente do homem não pareceu intimidar o rapaz, pois o mesmo esboçara nitidamente seu desagrado ante ao fato.

-O que você quer que eu faça, então? – resmungou, aborrecido. – Eu estou aqui há quase duas horas!

-Preciso que me responda algumas perguntas, senhor. – o homem expôs pausadamente e Tiago sentiu o corpo fervilhar de raiva e uma vontade imensa de pular no pescoço do delegado e sufocá-lo até a morte, ou, quem sabe, puxar o elástico daquele maldito suspensório que ele usava até não poder mais para, logo depois, soltá-lo com gosto. A menção disso em sua mente fê-lo esboçar um meio sorriso.

-Nome? – ao ouvir a voz do homem, reprimiu uma careta.

-Onde está a Lílian? – ele questionou, ignorando a pergunta do homem. – E as crianças?

-Ainda se encontram aqui, senhor. Estão em outra sala. – o outro respondeu e, logo depois, sorveu um grande gole do seu café, lançando um olhar irritado para Tiago. – Nome? – repetiu de forma enfática e pausada.

-Tiago Potter. – resmungou o moreno, numa raiva reprimida, lançando um olhar enviesado para o papel no qual o delegado começava a anotar alguma coisa.

-Nacionalidade?

-Inglês. – um novo resmungo.

-Data de nascimento?

Tiago soltou um longo suspiro.

-Precisamos mesmo disso? – ele grunhiu de leve, num tom implícito de aborrecimento. O homem atrás da mesa o encarou de modo firme e penetrante.

-Eu estou pedindo a sua colaboração por livre e espontânea vontade, senhor Potter, e se o senhor não estiver disposto a cooperar, creio que a situação será pior para você. – ele silenciou por breves instantes. – Data de nascimento.

Tiago cruzou os braços, desafiador.

-Você está com um documento meu, não é? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Creio que todas as informações que me pede nesse momento constam nessa identificação, então, com todo o respeito, não perca o seu tempo que assim eu não perco o meu, senhor. – ele sorriu meio de lado quando notou os olhos do delegado chisparem.

-E o que é isso? – o homem grunhiu, depois abrir uma das gavetas da mesa com uma chave meio surrada e pôr, calmamente, uma varinha de madeira em cima da mesa, de modo que pudesse ser visto por ambos os participantes da conversa.

-Uma varinha. – ele falou num meio sorriso.

-O que o senhor pretendia empunhando-a, senhor Potter?

Tiago esboçou um ar maquiavélico.

-Senhor, nem queira saber o que ela faria.

Em resposta, o delegado esboçou um ar carrancudo e anotou mais alguma coisa.

-Alguma nova espécie de arma?

Tiago fitou a sua varinha de forma meio demorada e depois encarou o delegado com um ar meio malandro, enquanto escorava as costas na cadeira de forma largada.

-Não quer me entregar para que eu mostre ao senhor a real utilidade de uma varinha? – Tiago sentiu ganas de rir quando viu que o rosto do homem a sua frente se avermelhou. – Eu já disse. – ele continuou, agora, num tom desanimado. – É só uma varinha de brinquedo. Inofensiva. – completou num dar de ombros. – Varinhas de bruxos, entende? Para as crianças. – ele soltou um longo suspiro. – Elas andam assistindo a filmes de magias demais. Eu falo isso várias e várias vezes para Lílian, mas não adianta. – Tiago revirou os olhos. – Essa ruiva tem a maldita mania de nunca ouvir nada do que eu falo.

-O que essa mulher é sua, senhor Potter?

Tiago estufou um pouco o peito e sorriu, orgulhoso.

-É minha mulher. – o delegado arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não oficialmente, infelizmente. Nós começamos a morar juntos esse ano. – ele sorriu, meio maroto. – Foi realmente difícil conquistá-la, mas ela finalmente cedeu aos meus encantos e confessou que me amava e...

-E as crianças que acompanhavam vocês? – o delegado interrompeu Tiago, esboçando um ar de poucos amigos. O moreno careteou, aparentemente contrariado por ter tido sua narração interrompida de modo tão brusco. – Você me disse que elas são seus filhos...– Tiago assentiu, ao que o homem anotou algo no papel. – Como isso é possível, senhor Potter?

O moreno de cabelos arrepiados sorrira amarelo. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como explicar isso. Aliás, ele cria no fato de que, naquele exato momento, a ruiva estava sendo também interrogada. E se ele falasse algo que não condizesse com o que Lílian mencionara? Poderia pôr tudo a perder... Reprimiu um bufo de raiva. Por que os trouxas são tão esquisitos?

-Hum, o senhor já experimentou perguntar isso para Lílian Evans? – ele falou no tom mais brando possível. – Sabe, é uma história muito complicada e creio que o senhor entenderá melhor com ela e... – ele lançou um olhar disperso para a mesa a sua frente. – Isso são rosquinhas? – o rosto do homem se avermelhou, mas ele assentiu sem muita importância. Tiago, sem nem pedir permissão, surrupiou algumas e começou a devorá-las calmamente.

O delegado suspirou de forma cansada ao notar que aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

xxx

Uma massa de cabelos negros esboçava um sorriso divertido enquanto segurava nos braços da cadeira giratória e corria em torno dela. Em cima da mesa da sala uma caixa de clipes encontrava-se desorganizadamente espalhada pela mesa, diversos papéis se encontravam no chão e havia uma marca de sapato em cima do que parecia ser a folha de um inquérito policial.

Sirius parou de rodar, meio tonto, e jogou-se de costas no chão, estreitando os olhos ainda a ver tudo girar. Segundos depois a porta do recinto se abre e por ela entra uma mulher de aspecto jovial, os cabelos longos e escuros adornados em um suntuoso coque.

-Ah, aí está você! – ela exclamou, meio aliviada. O pequeno, ainda esparramado no chão, lançou um olhar para a mulher e esboçou um sorriso angelical. – Como você conseguiu sair daquela sala?

-Pela porta. – o pequeno respondeu como se aquilo fosse algo óbvio. – Tudo bom, tia?

O que ela responderia, Sirius nunca chegou a saber, pois a mesma tinha empalecido consideravelmente ao notar o estado lastimável que se encontrava aquela sala.

-Você... você fez isso tudo sozinho?

Sirius esboçou um ar orgulhoso.

-Sim! – ele riu um pouco. – Foi divertido! Quer brincar disso também, tia?

Ela respirou fundo e meneou a cabeça num gesto inconformado. Ajeitou o blazer de forma meio incerta e caminhou até o garoto, que se levantou calmamente e sentou na cadeira num pulo, fazendo-a andar um pouco para trás.

A mulher apenas o encarou por longos minutos completamente em silêncio, como se o avaliasse. Sirius sorria de forma enviesada, como se esperasse ela falar algo.

-Lugar estranho, não? – ele comentou, meio incerto, lançando um olhar atento para o recinto relativamente destruído por ele mesmo, começando a balançar as pernas agitadamente, como quem já está demonstrando impaciência por estar parado em um mesmo lugar por muito tempo. – Não tem nada para fazer aqui; é bem chato. – ele murmurou de modo sincero. – Deve ser por isso que os adultos gostam tanto daqui. Mas também tem alguns que gritam tanto por estar aqui que parecem não gostar como eu. – ele sorriu um pouco. – Mas a cadeira é legal. – ele a girou para o lado e depois para o outro, remexendo de leve o corpo. – Ela tem rodinha e gira. Você gosta dessa cadeira, tia?

-Não muito. – ela falou num tom meio rouco.

-E daqui?

A mulher apenas deu de ombros, cansada.

-Cadê o meu irmão? Ele estava atrás de mim, mas parece que a gente se perdeu.

A mulher sorriu para Sirius e se agachou de leve na frente dele.

-Qual deles é o seu irmão? – a voz dela soara com um quê de doçura.

-Todos. – Sirius falou num tom entediado. – Quer dizer, todos que estavam com a gente a não ser a mamãe e o papai. – ele esboçou um ar confuso e mirou a mulher com certo receio. – Bem, a tia entendeu. – ele parou de falar por alguns instantes, com a sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada. Logo depois, um ar inocente se fez presente em seu rosto. – Eu só queria falar com um dos meus irmãos agora. Eu tive uma idéia legal.

-Certo, mas você fala com o seu irmão depois. – a mulher sorriu de leve e Sirius esboçou um ar meio suspeito com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios. – Agora, eu queria que você me respondesse umas perguntas, já que estamos aqui. Podemos conversar um pouco?

Sirius deu de ombros em resposta.

-Certo. – a mulher alargou o sorriso. – Qual o seu nome?

-Por que você quer saber o meu nome? – Sirius questionou, desconfiado. – Papai e mamãe sempre me disseram para não conversar com estranhos.

A mulher sorriu mais um pouco.

-Mas eu não sou uma estranha mais. Estamos conversando agora, não é?

-Eu não conheço você. – o pequeno comentou sem abandonar a desconfiança. – Como, então, você pode me dizer que não é uma estranha?

O sorriso da mulher transformara-se evidentemente numa feição contrariada. Sirius, por sua vez, não notara o gesto, pois parecia mais preocupado em tentar achar o Remo em algum canto do recinto.

-Eu me chamo Tamara Stuart. – ela falou num breve sorriso. – E você, como se chama, querido?

-Você se chama Tamara Stuart? – Sirius perguntou, animado. – Nome legal, tia. Combina muito com você.

-Muito obrigada. – a mulher sorriu, lisonjeada. – Mas, agora que você já sabe o meu nome, você pode me dizer o seu?

Sirius pareceu ponderar por breves instantes.

-O que você me dá em troca, tia?

A mulher o encarou, atordoada, mas depois voltou a esboçar um ar gentil.

-O que você quiser.

-Então, eu não posso dizer o meu nome. – Sirius rebateu, orgulhoso.

-Por que não?

-Porque a mamãe também me disse para nunca aceitar nada de estranhos. – o pequeno esboçou um ar pomposo e sorriu, radiante.

-Mas, o que isso tem a ver com você me dizer o seu nome? – a mulher questionou, demonstrando ares de impaciência.

-Tem a ver que a tia está muito interessada em saber o meu nome. – ele esboçou um ar pensativo. – Mamãe também me falou que é bom desconfiar disso.

A mulher suspirou, derrotada.

-A sua mamãe também proibiu de dizer o nome dela e dos seus irmãos?

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha, ponderando sobre o questionamento de Tamara.

-Não. – ele sorriu de leve. – Por quê, tia?

Ela esboçou um ar satisfeito.

-Você pode me dizer o nome deles?

-Tia, você gosta de cachorros? – o pequeno perguntou de modo displicente.

-Não muito. – ela comentou, impaciente. – Você pode me dizer o nome dos seus pais e dos seus irmãos agora?

-Não. – o pequeno sorriu meio de lado. Tamara deixou escapar um bufo de raiva.

-Mas por que não?

-Porque eu gosto de cachorros.

-Hum, e se eu dissesse que gosto de cachorros você me responderia?

-Não.

-Por quê?

-A tia ainda é uma estranha.

-E como você avalia se uma pessoa é estranha para você ou não? – a mulher questionou num tom arrastado. Sirius puxou todo o ar que conseguia para dentro dos pulmões.

-Ah, não sei. – ele falou, soltando o ar pela boca.

-Então, como você pode dizer que ainda somos estranhos? – sua voz soara com um leve quê de grunhido.

-Por que a tia não gosta de cachorros? – Sirius perguntou, meio incerto.

-Mas o que isso tem a ver?

Sirius esboçou um ar meio emburrado.

-Porque eu não gosto de quem não gosta de cachorros, então, elas são estranhas.

Tamara revirou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.

-Certo. – ela deu um sorriso meio forçado, se levantando no chão com desânimo. – Será que você pode me acompanhar agora, querido?

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, mirando a mão estendida da mulher com certa atenção.

-Para onde vamos? Você vai me levar até a mamãe ou o papai? – perguntou, esperançoso.

-Não agora.

Ao ouvir a resposta dada pela mulher, Sirius cruzou os braços de modo desafiador.

-Então, eu não vou. – murmurou, decidido.

-Nem para ver seus irmãos?

-A tia não pode chamar eles para cá, pode?

-Eu...

-Então, eu não saio daqui. – o pequeno falou decidido, mal dando tempo da mulher falar.

Tamara passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto impaciente e a sombra de um sorriso passou pelos lábios do pequeno.

-Certo, então. – ela falou num tom brando. – E se eles forem embora e deixarem você aqui?

O pequeno mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar da mulher, mirando o vão da porta com um ar distraído. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que ele esboçasse um sorriso e pulasse da cadeira para o chão.

-Vamos, tia.

A mulher apenas o olhou de modo estranho e Sirius riu um pouco.

-A tia tem razão, não?

xxx

Um longo suspiro ecoou pela sala e a ruiva pressionou os lábios de leve aparentando nervosismo. Lançou um olhar para a porta para onde sabia que Tiago fora levado e respirou profundamente. Por que eles estavam demorando tanto? E as crianças, onde estariam? Como estariam? Tremeu de leve, um tanto quanto temerosa e encobriu-se mais com o casaco que recebera de Tiago. No pequeno corredor em que se encontrava, as pessoas transitavam apressadas e, de quando em quando, pessoas de diferentes aspectos eram levados pelos policiais preso a algemas. Mordeu o lábio inferior e lançou um olhar para o policial que a vigiava no corredor. Tornou a suspirar.

-Por que eles estão demorando tanto? – ela murmurou, tentando esconder a ansiedade e notou um sorriso estranho transparecer nos lábios do rapaz.

-O delegado está apenas interrogando-o, senhorita, não se preocupe. – o sorriso do rapaz se alargou. – Deseja alguma coisa? Um café, talvez, enquanto aguarda.

-Eu gostaria de ver as crianças. – ela respondeu num ar carrancudo. – Por que eles não estão aqui? Aliás, onde eles estão?

-Estão seguros, senhorita, não se perturbe.

Lily reprimiu um bufo de raiva ao perceber o olhar meio malicioso que o rapaz lhe lançava. Encobriu-se mais no casaco que usava e sua feição se tornou ligeiramente ameaçadora.

-Que porcaria. – ela resmungou, baixinho, lançando um olhar ansioso para a porta da sala do delegado e depois para o seu relógio de pulso. – _Quase uma hora... _

Alguns minutos perduraram até que a porta fosse finalmente aberta. Lily levantou-se do banco, ansiosa, mas quase desabara nele novamente ao notar que apenas o delegado saíra.

-Cadê o Tiago? – ela perguntou, de imediato, num tom ligeiramente alto. O homem lançou um olhar sério para ela.

-Ele não está permitido de sair, senhorita. Não enquanto continuar a se negar, mesmo que sutilmente, a responder as minhas perguntas.

Lily suspirou, tentando esconder um sorriso no rosto.

-Olha, senhor, o Tiago teve uma perda de memória recente. – ela manteve o tom de voz meio alto, implorando mentalmente que o maroto ouvisse. Havia bolado uma história durante todo o tempo em que ali estava e esperava que a mesma desse certo.– Ele não gosta muito de falar sobre isso e é essa razão para ele ter tanta recusa em responder algumas perguntas.

O policial arqueou uma sobrancelha e Lílian sentiu o rosto esquentar.

-Desculpe, senhor. Estou um pouco nervosa. Acho que falei um tanto quanto alterada demais.

-Acompanhe-me, senhorita. – Lily assentiu, de leve. O homem lançou um olhar para o policial que estava a vigiar a ruiva e apontou com o queixo para a sala dele. – Vigie a porta.

-Sim, senhor.

Lílian suspirou e começou a andar, sendo segurada pelo braço pelo delegado. A ruiva lançou um último olhar para a porta em que Tiago estava e suspirou.

O homem abrira uma porta qualquer e conduziu Lily para dentro dela numa gentileza autoritária.

-Sente-se, senhorita Evans. – ele apontou para a cadeira e a ruiva obecedeu. Segundos depois, o homem contornou a mesa e ocupou o lugar a sua frente. – A senhorita me disse que o seu...

-Posso dizer que namorado, senhor, já que não estamos de casamento marcado. – ela sorriu meio constrangida.

-Seu namorado. – o homem anotou alguma coisa e Lílian tentou manter-se impassível, praguejando contra Tiago que ele tivesse se atrevido a dizer outra coisa. – A senhorita me disse que o seu namorado teve perda de memória recente, não foi? – ela assentiu, de leve. – Desde quando?

Lily esboçou um ar pensativo e demorou-se algum tempo para responder.

-Não me lembro muito bem, senhor.

-Ah, então, a senhorita está com perda de memória também? – desdenhou o homem. Lily sentiu ganas de jogá-lo num caldeirão fervente.

-Não, _senhor._ – ela carregou um pouco a última palavra com ironia. – Eu só informei que não sei precisamente. Mas posso dizer que foi a uns três, quatro meses.

-Algum laudo médico que informe isso, senhorita Evans?

-Não, senhor.

Lily suspirou quando viu o delegado anotar mais alguma coisa.

-O.k., senhorita, então, por que o senhor Potter não me informou isso desde o começo do interrogatório? – o policial questionou, desconfiado.

-Acredito que ele achou que o senhor não acreditaria. – ela sorriu, meio constrangida. – Será que eu posso vê-lo agora?

-Acredito que ainda não, senhorita. – a voz do delegado ainda soara desconfiada.

-E por que eu não posso vê-lo? – ela perguntou, num tom meio rouco. – Foi só uma briga! – ela revirou os olhos, entediada. – E não foi o Tiago quem começou com isso tudo. Foi aquele outro homem. – os orbes verdes da ruiva brilharam de modo peculiar. – E, se o senhor não foi informado, aquele homem tentou me agarrar à força.

-Eu sei, senhorita. E também sei que eles quebraram metade do estabelecimento em que estavam.

-Foram só alguns patinhos e aquela espingarda nem estava carregada. – ela deu de ombros. – O Tiago só quis me defender, senhor.

-Sim, senhorita, mas isso não explica o fato dos senhores estarem acompanhado de sete crianças que dizem ser seus filhos, sendo que seis possuem a mesma idade, cinco possuem características muito diferentes dos que se dizem ser os progenitores. E... – ele esboçou um sorriso meio suspeito. – Ah, eles também possuem sobrenomes muito diferentes, não?

Lílian permaneceu em profundo silêncio e preferiu, mentalmente, xingar o delegado de todos os nomes possíveis, além de Tiago, que metera-se naquela maldita briga e, consequentemente, gerara aquela enrascada.

-Éramos... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – _hippies._ – ela falou, apesar de crer firmemente que em nada aparentava ser uma. – Não necessariamente hippies, mas, podemos dizer que eu e muitos dos meus amigos criamos uma _nova_ sociedade alternativa. – ela corrigiu, atrapalhando-se com as idéias. – Sabe, as crianças lá são criadas por todos e, por estarmos sempre com essas, elas acabaram por se afeiçoarem a nós. – ela suspirou quando viu o delegado anotar mais alguma coisa. – Éramos um pouco mais jovens, e as crianças ainda eram muito pequenas e não têm muita lembrança dessa época. Foi quando eu e o Tiago resolvemos voltar a morar com os nossos pais e, posteriormente, sozinhos.

-E desde quando vocês moram sozinhos, senhorita Evans?

-Começamos nesse ano. – ela falou, meio incerta. Pensando que, certamente, Tiago diria isso. E aí dele se dissesse outra coisa... – Quando eu e o Tiago saímos de lá, as crianças voltaram a morar com os pais. – ela parou de falar alguns segundos. – Nós nos separamos porque nós resolvemos dissolver a sociedade, mas os laços que eu e o Tiago criamos com aquelas crianças não havia se quebrado, então, elas ainda nos chamam de pai e mãe, e nós a vemos comos nossos próprios filhos. Elas estão passando uns dias conosco, então, decidimos leva-las para se divertir num parque hoje.

-Certo. – o homem falou, seriamente, anotando mais alguma coisa. – Creio que não precise mais interrogá-la, senhorita Evans.

-Então, eu posso ver o Tiago?

-Ainda não. – ele falou num tom sério. Lily reprimiu um bufo de raiva.

-E as crianças?

-Também não.

-Céus, por que não? Elas podem estar assustadas, sabia? – ela se exaltou um pouco. – Por que eu não posso vê-las?

-Precisamos averiguar os fatos, senhorita Evans. – o delegado falou num tom sério. – E não queremos nenhuma espécie de... – ele sorriu de modo escarninho. – bem, _mudança_ neles.

-Certo. – ela resmungou, apesar de ter empalidecido um pouco. Maldita hora em que aceitara ir àquele maldito parque.

* * *

-Lily, você pode vir aqui fora um minuto?

A ruiva desviou o olhar do livro que folheava e voltou-se para a porta, que estava entreaberta e deixava apenas a cabeça de James à mostra, observando-a atentamente.

As sete crianças que estavam sentadas no chão se entreolharam e uma delas sorriu meio de lado num dar de ombros, enquanto mandava seu peão avançar algumas casas num jogo qualquer de tabuleiro.

-Para quê, Tiago? – a ruiva questionou, desconfiada.

-Não se preocupe, ruivinha, eu não vou te morder. – ele respondeu, risonho, gargalhando quando a feição da ruiva esboçou um ar carrancudo. – Eu só quero falar com você, Lily. – ele continuou, agora, num tom sério. – Será que eu posso?

Lílian suspirou e deu de ombros, abandonando o livro em cima do sofá e indo ao encontro do rapaz. Tiago empurrou a porta para dar espaço para a ruiva passar e murmurou um "Se comportem" para as crianças que o fitavam atentamente.

A porta se fechou após a passagem da ruiva e, malmente isso ocorrerra, um moreno se levantou num pulo e saiu correndo escada acima, ao que os outros prenderam o riso e uma última meneava a cabeça e dizia que aquilo não era uma boa idéia.

Quando se viu do lado de fora, Lílian arqueou uma sobrancelha e lançou um ar desconfiado para Tiago, que sorria de modo suspeito.

-O que é que você quer, hein, Tiago Potter? – ela questionou, encarando-o incisivamente. – Alías, para onde você fora que não me avisou nada?

-Eu fui dar uma volta. – ele deu de ombros e tomou uma das mãos de Lílian na sua e saiu puxando-a apressadamente. – E finalmente achei o que eu tanto queria. – ele sorriu meio de lado e Lílian ainda meio desconfiada deixava-se guiar por ele.

-Você pode me dizer o quê? – ela murmurou, entediada.

-Prefiro que você veja. – ele parou, de repente, ao que a ruiva o seguiu.

-Ver o quê, Potter? – ela questionou, já impaciente, olhando com descaso para tudo ao seu redor e parando no moreno, estreitando os olhos ligeiramente, e lançando-lhe um olhar de cima a baixo. – Ver o quanto você está bonito hoje?

Um sorriso radiante povoou os lábios do rapaz e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Você acha mesmo, Lílian?

A ruiva revirou os olhos, apesar da suas bochechas terem ficado levemente roseadas.

-Obrigado pela digna atenção, ruiva, mas não é de mim que eu estou falando. – ele sorriu de modo misterioso e Lílian bufou de raiva.

-E do que raios você está falando, então, Potter?

Tiago revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Do carro, Lily, do carro. – ele apontou para o Jaguar estacionado na frente da casa e, conseqüentemente, a uma mínima distância deles.

-Carro? – a ruiva perguntou, confusa.

-Vai dizer que, como uma nascida trouxa, você não sabe o que é isso? – debochou Tiago num meio sorriso.

-Eu sei bem o que é um carro, Potter. – ela grunhiu de leve. – Mas o que eu estou me perguntando é como você o conhece, ou melhor, como ele veio parar aqui?

-Parando, oras. – ele respondeu, como se aquilo fosse algo muito óbvio. – E, céus, Lily, eu sou apenas um bruxo. Não é como se eu vivesse num mundo paralelo ao seu.

Lily tornou a arquear a sobrancelha.

-Eu estou ouvindo isso da mesma pessoa que já me falou que não sabia qual a utilidade de uma eletricidade e quase ia morrer queimado por tentar enfiar um clipe na tomada por pensar que era uma nova espécie de fechadura?

Tiago ficou levemente vermelho e Lílian gargalhou.

-Ah, dá um tempo que eu só tinha oito anos na época. E eu não fiz Estudo dos Trouxas, sabia? – ele resmungou, aborrecido. – Mas isso também não significa que eu sou um completo desconhecedor do mundo trouxa.

-Sei... – ela prendeu o riso. – Mas o que o carro tem a ver com o que você estava procurando?

-Os trouxas não se locomovem com esses negócios? – ele questionou, ansioso. – E também com um que se parece com o noitebus, só que com dois andares? – ele fez um ar intrigado. – Como era mesmo o nome...?

-Ônibus. – Lily respondeu, entediada.

-Isso! Ônibus! – ele repetiu, animado. – Então, como eu ia dizendo... – ele pigarreou de leve.

-Deixa de enrolação, Tiago. – ela soltou, impaciente.

-O.k., o.k., já estou indo, Lily. – ele sorriu como quem se diverte com a situação. – Eu pensei em nós darmos uma volta... – ele sorriu de modo galante e se recostou no Jaguar vermelho meio desleixado. – o que acha, ruiva?

-Não, obrigada, eu ainda tenho amor a minha vida. – ela falou, risonha, também se recostando no carro. – Mas, me diga uma coisa, Tiago, onde você arranjou esse carro?

O rapaz deu de ombros e deu umas batidinhas de leve no capô do carro.

-Com um amigo.

-Amigo? – ela repetiu, achando aquilo tudo _muito _suspeito. – Que espécie de amigo? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e Tiago esboçou um sorriso meio amarelado. – Potter, desde quando um Jaguar possui _duas_ fileiras de bancos traseiros? – ela questionou, incisiva. – E, se eu não estou enganada, esse modelo é o de 72, Potter. E o modelo de 72 _não possui duas fileiras de bancos traseiros, _aliás, _nenhum _possui duas fileiras de bancos traseiros, Potter! – ela ficava vermelha a cada palavra. – Isso tem dedo bruxo no meio.

-Er, bem... – Tiago coçou a cabeça de leve e corou um pouco. – Eu _realmente _aluguei com um bruxo! - Lílian esboçou um ar repreendedor e fuzilador, e o moreno teve a ligeira impressão de que a ruiva tinha, anormalmente, crescido alguns centímetros. – Mas eu vi um trouxa alugando na mesma hora que eu, Lily, eu juro! – ele acrescentou de modo imediato. – Ruivinha, ninguém vai desconfiar de nada! – ele suspirou um pouco mais aliviado ao notar que a face dela se tornara mais branda. – Hum, você sabia que existem colecionadores de carros que pagam milhões de libras para construirem carros, bem, _especiais _para eles?

Lílian suspirou, derrotada.

-O.k., vou acreditar em você. – ela murmurou, meio a contragosto. – Mas, o que você pretende com o aluguel desse carro?

-Levar as crianças num parque de diversões! – ele falou num ar de pompa. – Não é uma ótima idéia?

-Num parque de diversões? – ela falou, meio incrédula. – Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo, Tiago?

-Claro que sim, Lils. Confia em mim! – ele sorriu meio de leve. – Quando eu era pequeno, meus pais me levaram num parque de diversões e eu adorei!

-Sim, Tiago Potter. – Lílian começou a falar, mas parou; cerrando os olhos de leve quando ouviu o som de algo se quebrando dentro da casa e um "Sirius" dito pelos outros ecoarem ruidosamente em seus ouvidos. – Mas acontece que você era somente _um _e elas são _sete!_Sete crianças... sete pestinhas... sete encrenqueiros... sete problemas. – disse ela pausadamente, apesar de se perceber um tênue tom desesperador na voz da ruiva. –Como você espera que isso dê tão certo assim?

Tiago riu de leve.

-Nossa, você odeia tanto os nossos _filhos _assim? – foi a vez dele arquear a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços de leve.

Lílian esboçou um ar envergonhado.

-Não que eu odeie, Tiago, afinal, eles só são nossos amigos que, por causa de algo até agora inexplicável, estão com alguns anos a menos e agora pensam que nós somos os pais deles. – ela suspirou. – O único problema disso tudo é que...

Lílian parou de falar quando sentiu Tiago puxá-la paraperto de si e ouvira o som de algo se quebrando _novamente._ No minuto seguinte, ela sentiu a bola passar bem próxima as costas dela. Fechou os olhos ao notar que ela se chocara com o vidro da janela do automóvel e, consequentemente, quebrou-o _também. _

-Ainda acha que isso será uma boa idéia, Tiago Potter? – ela desdenhou, encarando-o de forma repreendedora.

-Claro que sim, Lily! – Tiago sorriu e, pelo que a ruiva notara, fora um sorriso ligeiramente constrangido. – Eu só acho que eles não deviam mais tentar jogar futebol trouxa. – ele comentou calmamente. – _Ainda mais dentro de casa!_ – ele alteou a voz, para que os "filhos" ouvissem.

Dentro do recinto, seis garotos pularam de susto e correram para espiar pela janela, abrindo a cortina de leve.

-Será que o papai está zangado? – murmurou Belle, se escondendo atrás de Sirius, que espiava o casal de modo atento e receoso.

-Aparentemente, não. – ele respondeu de imediato, voltando o olhar para a "irmã" e tornando a mirar os pais através da janela. Belle deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado.

-Eu disse que não seria uma boa idéia a gente jogar aqui, não disse? – mencionou uma Lisa ligeiramente aborrecida. – Eu não disse?

- Quantas vezes mais você vai dizer isso? - Sirius começou, entediado. – Lisa, querida irmã, você não gostou, mas participou. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Não te obrigamos com uma varinha ou algo do tipo, obrigamos?

A garota de cabelos castanhos bufou de raiva e cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

-Eu concordo com a Lisa. – Belle se pronunciou num sorriso amarelo. – Eu não gostei nada dessa idéia.

-Mas te obrigamos a participar? – Remo perguntou num meio sorriso.

-Claro que sim! – ela rebateu, decidida. – Simplesmente me obrigaram ao notar que vocês estavam se divertindo!

-Bem, mas foi você quem chutou a bola, Belle, a culpa foi sua! – Marlene riu um pouco, apontando para o _pequeno _buraco no vidro da porta.

-Minha culpa? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, emburrada. – Eu não vou ficar de castigo sozinha! Vocês também estavam participando; vocês também merecem castigo!

Os "irmãos" sorriam de modo inocente.

-O papai jamais acreditaria que eu tenho uma mira tão péssima assim, maninha!

_-Sirius! _

O moreno rapidamente se desvencilhou de uma mão que iria acertar em cheio o seu braço e saiu correndo, sendo seguido segundos depois por uma loira levemente corada, resmungando algo como _"Seu idiota!"_ ou _"Eu te mato"_. Os outros "irmãos" gargalharam, mas um deles automaticamente parou de rir ao notar a cena que se passava em frente a casa.

_-Eles estão vindo para cá! – _berrou Alice, desesperada.

_-Quê? – _cinco vozes questionaram, atônitas, e seguiu-se o som de um baque surdo e alguém soltar um _"Droga"_ resmungoso.

Os "irmãos" se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer.

-O que estamos esperando! – Sirius berrou, se levantando do chão. – Vamos impedir!

-Ah, é? – questionou Belle numa raiva desesperada. – _Como? _

Os outros se entreolharam de forma significativa.

xxx

Belle se viu sendo empurrada pelos "irmãos" enquanto ouvia _dicas _como "Se ele começar a ralhar com você; você fica calada para não piorar a situação", "Tenha calma, vai dar tudo certo. O máximo que ele pode fazer é te deixar de castigo por um mês", "Força maninha, confiamos em você para _nos _salvar dessa enrascada" e "A gente fica aqui atrás, dando apoio moral a você!".

Tiago e Lílian automaticamente pararam de andar ao notarem tão estranha cena. O casal se entreolhou e Tiago prendeu o riso quando Belle ficou parada a frente dos pais e os "irmãos" deram um passo _muito _grande paratrás, exibindo sorrisos angelicais. Lily apenas o encarava inquisidoramente.

-Sim, Belle? – Tiago incentivou-a a falar num tom ligeiramente risonho, ao que a ruiva lançou um olhar feio para ele.

A pequena deu um passo para trás, esbarrando em Remo, que empurrou-a de leve para a frente novamente, como quem a incentiva a falar. Ela sorriu amarelo quando o olhar do "pai" se encontrou com o dela.

-Hum... er... bem...

-Bem...? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha e lançou-lhe um olhar ligeiramente severo.

-Hum, pai. – ela começou, meio receosa. – Sabe, se eu... se eu contar a verdade, eu vou ficar de castigo?

-Se eu disser que sim, você mente? – Tiago falou no mesmo tom, cruzando os braços de leve. Belle reprimiu uma careta e os "irmãos" prenderam o riso.

-Hum, certo. – ela falou, derrotada. – Mas a culpa não foi minha, foi do Remo!

O pequeno pulou de susto e empalideceu assustadoramente quando o olhar do "pai" recaiu sobre si. Tiago se controlou para não gargalhar. Lílian apenas assistia a tudo atentamente.

-Hey! A culpa não foi minha se você jogou a bola alta demais! – fora um Remo muito vermelho quem retrucara.

-A culpa também não foi minha se resolveram usar a porta como gol! – Belle mencionou nervosamente.

-É verdade... – concordou Marlene, entrando na "discussão". – A idéia foi do Sirius.

O maroto mirim corou furiosamente e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

-Bem, para mim era o local perfeito. – ele esboçou uma breve careta. – Alguém falou que tinha outro melhor? Todos vocês concordaram!

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam, sendo que o primeiro desatara a rir e a segunda suspirou, conformada.

-Tudo bem, eu deixo passar essa. – ele lançou um olhar meio desatento para o relógio de pulso e esboçou um sorriso, enquanto os "filhos" suspiravam aliviados. – Hum, vou buscar as chaves; está na hora de irmos.

_-Não!_ – gritaram seis vozes ao mesmo tempo.

Lisa, Alice e Marlene rapidamente agarraram-se às pernas do "pai", Sirius e Remo se entreolharam desesperados, Pedro se encolheu – mesmo não tendo motivos para temer nada – e Belle ficou mirando o "pai", movendo os lábios numa prece desesperada. Tiago arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou as "filhas" que prendiam as suas pernas com um ar de bronca, ao que as mesmas sorriram constrangidas.

-Vamos para onde, papai? – perguntaram em coro num tom falsamente alegre e esbanjado.

-Para um parque de diversões.

-Parque? – perguntaram, em coro.

-Tem doces lá, papai? – perguntou Pedro, ansioso.

-Muitos brinquedos?

-Montanha-russa?

-Casa dos espelhos?

-Trem-fantasma?

-Carrinho bate-bate?

Tiago teve a ligeira impressão de que as "filhas" agora o segurava com mais força e esboçou um ar meio desconfiado.

-Mesmo? – Sirius perguntou, alegre. – Isso é uma promessa, pai?

Tiago apenas lançou um olhar repreendedor para Sirius, ao que este desistiu de pergunta o que aquela resposta significaria. Ele e Remo tornaram a se entreolhar de forma desesperada.

O moreno olhou das "filhas" agarradas às suas pernas como se sua vida dependessem disso – bem, realmente dependiam, afinal, a idéia de perder uma visita para o parque e passar o resto de suas infâncias de castigo era para elas como morrer – e depois lançou um olhar para Lily, que apenas deu de ombros. A ruiva, então, começou a andar lentamente no que Sirius, Remo e Belle tomaram a frente dela.

-Hum, mãe. Sabe o que é...

-Bem, por que não vamos logo?

-É, sabe, mãe? A gente pode se atrasar e...

Enquanto os outros três tentavam bolar uma desculpa esfarrapada para a ruiva, um Tiago tentava se locomover aos olhares emburrados para as filhas, mas não conseguia sair do lugar – tanto pelo fato delas agarrarem, a cada momento, ainda mais as suas pernas quanto pelo fato do temor do estado lastimável que certamente aquela casa estaria.

-Ótimo. – resmungou, aborrecido. – O que vocês fizeram agora? – ele adquiriu um ar risonho. – Destruíram a casa?

Os pequenos automaticamente empalideceram. Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e, rapidamente, lançaram um olhar para a casa, pensando que, talvez, a mesma desabaria a qualquer instante. Como isso não ocorrerra, Tiago tentou recomelçar a andar, no que as garotas apertaram-no ainda mais – se é que isso ainda era posível...

-Ah, pai, por favor, por favor, não vai lá... –começou Alice, desesperada.

-É está um dia tão lindo aqui fora... para quê perder tempo trancafiado em casa? – Lisa sugeriu sorrindo amarelo.

-Isso mesmo, papai!Sinta o ar puro! – disse Marlene agoniadamente alegre.

-Crianças, se vocês não me soltarem agora, será muito pior. – ameçou ele calmamente.

Rapidamente as "irmãs" se entreolharam e soltaram o pai. Siriu puxou Belle para perto de si, para dar espaço para a mãe passar. Remo deu um passo para o lado, sorrindo amarelo para a mãe, que apenas suspirou com um leve quê de temor.

-Veremos o que fizeram dessa vez. – disse ela começando a andar. – Ah, e vocês... – ela apontou para

Sirius, Remo e Belle. – na minha frente.

Com um suspiro os três assentiram. Eles pretendiam fugir da bronca na melhor das oportunidades – se eles ainda conseguissem. Os três "irmãos" se juntaram a Tiago, as outras e a Pedro.Tiago ia na frente, seguido dos "filhos" e Lílian atrás, se certificando que nenhum saísse _estrategicamente _da visão dela. Ao chegar à porta, Tiago a abriu receoso, temendo que quando a empurrasse, a mesma caísse no chão com um baque surdo. Vendo que isso não aconteceu, se atreveu a olhar o lugar. E arregalou os olhos a medida que o percorria de um modo mais minucioso.

Um vaso contendo belos lírios de centro jazia quebrado em cima da mesa, com suas lindas flores amassadas em uma papa esbranquiçada e esverdeada. A marca de um pé em cima da poltrona mostrava que um deles pulou graciosamente de um para o outro. Algumas porções de terra espalhada pelo lugar, provenientes dos vasos de planta que eles derrubaram no chão. O sofá havia marca de pés, deixando sujo o tão lindo estofado branco. A bola foi jogada na lareira por um chute errado de Remo, o que ocasionou o levantamento de cinzas, espalhando-a pelo piso da casa – além de deixar a bola bem "limpinha". Como a mira dos nossos adorados anjinhos poderia ser definida como "não atinjo o alvo desejado, mas atinjo algo e é isso que importa", havia as marcas da adorada bola pela parede, cortinas e – para piorar a situação ainda mais do mesmo – no sofá. "A única coisa intacta é o lustre..." Tiago observou, enquanto o mesmo balançava fracamente. "Não, me enganei, ele acabou de cair..." disse ele, revirando os olhos, segundos depois o som do mesmo se quebrando é ouvido.

Os sete anjinhos estavam com a respiração presa, na expectativa de saber qual seria o grau da voz do pai: 1 – Vocês estão de castigo por um dia; 2 – De castigo por um mês e sem sobremesa; 3 – Por um ano, acorrentados numa parede; 4 – É melhor vocês prepararem o caixão, pois só sairão do quarto dentro deles.

-Vocês fizeram isso tudo em apenas... _uma _hora?

-Hum, acho que sim. – disse Sirius num sorriso amarelo.

-Uma hora? – ele sussurrou rouco. – Merlim, parece até que a casa foi atingida por um furacão!

Os sete garotos se entreolharam desesperados.

-Dizemos adeus para o parque de diversões? – perguntou Belle receosa.

-Não necessariamente... – eles soltaram gritinhos de alegria. – Mas, quando chegarmos em casa, vocês vão limpar direitinho essa bagunça...

Sirius e Remo automaticamente sorriram marotamente, pensando em roubar novamente a varinha do pai e fazer isso tudo à moda bruxa. Tiago olhou para cada um dos "filhos" com um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios.

-... à moda trouxa...

Os sorrisos marotos de Sirius e Remo se apagaram um pouco, mas eles ainda podiam...

-...e sobre a _minha _supervisão. – o sorriso de Tiago se alargou, enquanto Lílian prendia o riso.

O sorriso dos dois garotos se apagaram rapidamente. Agora, até a possibilidade de "enrolar" na arrumação fora descartada; suspiraram derrotados.

-Vamos, entrem na casa.

-A gente vai fazer isso agora? – indagou Lisa incrédula.

-Deveria, mas não. – ele falou seriamente.

Eles suspiraram aliviados enquanto entravam na casa. Lílian rapidamente fez o mesmo e Tiago seguiu atrás dela. O maroto fechou a porta delicadamente – ainda tinha receios da casa cair de vez – e reparou o vidro quebrado da porta.

-Não acho que vocês devam sair nesse estado.

As roupas deles estavam completamente sujas e amassadas, as garotas estavam com os penteados quase desfeitos e os garotos com os cabelos mais arrepiados do que o de Tiago – se é que era possível. De todos, o que estava devidamente socíavel era Pedro, até porque ele não havia participado da partida alucinante de _"Fulibol", _como dizia Sirius.

-Daria as honras, ruivinha?

Lílian sorriu fracamente e assentiu, tirando a varinha do bolso. Com alguns agitos, os "filhos" estavam devidamente arrumados para sair.

-Pronto, agora vamos.

O furacão infantil se fez presente novamente e os sete pestinhas saíram correndo adoidados. Sirius, o primeiro da fila desorganizada que se formara, abriu a porta rapidamente e saiu, seguido pelos outros. Tiago revirou os olhos e suspirou; Lílian gargalhou levemente.

Remo, que fora o último a sair, bateu a porta bruscamente, no que Tiago pode jurar que caiu uma espécie de pó do teto, e ele viu a estrutura da casa se abalar fracamente.

-Se a casa estiver inteira quando voltarmos será um milagre.

-Relaxa, Potter. Não exagera. – falou Lílian calmamente. – E vamos logo, antes que eles decidam destruir o carro também.

Certamente, se aquele carro tivesse um alarme anti-roubo, digo, _anti-pestinhas_, ele seria acionado de imediato...

Sirius tentava, em vão, abrir a porta da frente, enquanto Lisa e Belle tentavam fazer o mesmo. Os três se empurravam mutuamente, dizendo constantemente que os outros não estavam fazendo da maneira correta. Marlene estava na porta traseira, puxando-a fortemente, enquanto colocava um dos pés no carro para servir de apoio a força imensa que estava exercendo na tentativa de abri-la. Já Alice e Remo abriram o capô do carro, tentando achar entre as diversas peças algum tipo de informação como uma fitinha escrito "Puxe", que, quando puxada, os transportariam automaticamente para dentro da "coisa". Pedro apenas observava os esforços dos "irmãos", não entendendo nada.

Tiago gargalhou e Lílian meneou a cabeça. Os "filhos" rapidamente se afastaram da "coisa" e exibiram sorrisos angelicais.

-Hum, pai... – Sirius se virou levemente, um pouco receoso. – Vamos nesse treco?

Tiago riu mais ainda e Lílian prendeu o riso.

-Chama-se carro, Sirius. – disse a "mãe" docemente. – Eu já expliquei para vocês uma vez, não?

Eles sorriram amarelo.

-Mas, eu _se _esqueçi.

Tiago, que já tinha se recuperado do riso, começou a gargalhar devido ao "se" do filho. Lílian, indignada, porém um pouco risonha, deu uma cotovelada na costela do "marido".

-Tiago! – falou emburrada, o fuzilando com o olhar. – Não é _se _esqueci, Sirius. – ela fitou o filho docemente. – É _me_ esqueci.

O maroto corou.

-Ah... tá. Eu não sabia.

Os "irmãos" prenderam o riso.

-Não, Sirius, você é que é burro mesmo. – comentou Remo num sorriso maroto. O pequeno esboçou um ar emburrado.

-Eu não sou não! – ele automaticamente abandonou o ar irritado e sorriu marotamente. – E você é um medroso.

-Não mais do que você. – o outro completou, sem dar muita importância.

-E você é...

-Já chega, sim? – Lílian falou, entediada. Já Tiago, devidamente recuperado e com as chaves do carro na mão, abriu a porta para os filhos entrarem, e uma nova confusão foi armada: quem ia ficar no lado da janela?

Lisa e Remo tentaram sentar no mesmo lugar, ao mesmo tempo, o que proporcionou um belo encontrão entre eles, caindo um por cima do outro no chão do carro. Alice correu para pegar o dela, se jogando rapidamente no lugar, quase chutando o peito de Remo, e fazendo-o cair para trás e, consequentemente, em cima de Lisa novamente. Segundos depois a garota sente alguém sentar no seu colo.

-_Sirius!_ – ela grunhiu indignada.

-Poxa, esse lugar era meu, Lice. – ele sorriu um pouco galanteador. – Será que você não poderia da-lo para seu amado irmãozinho?

Belle olhava divertida a agonia dos irmãos. Ela tinha um plano e estava prestes a pô-lo em prática. Ela deixou-os se matarem primeiro e, vendo que a hora estava propícia para a entrada triunfal dela, caminhou tranquilamente e apanhou mais tranquila ainda seu lugar em uma das janelas.

No exato momento em que ela se senta, Sirius é empurrado por Alice, acompanhado de um sonoro _"Vai sonhando, maninho". _

Sirius cruzou os braços indignado, Marlene se sentara na outra janela e Pedro estava ao seu lado. Lisa e Remo ainda brigavam pelo último lugar em frente a janela.

Antes mesmo que Tiago e Lílian pudessem ralhar mais ainda com eles – não que eles não estivessem fazendo isso, mas os anjinhos não estavam ouvindo – Remo disse algo para Lisa que, meio contrariada, se sentou ao lado de Pedro, dando o lugar _voluntariamente _para o seu _querido_ e_ amado_ "maninho".

-Assim, está melhor... – disse Tiago, um pouco irritado. – E nem pensem em mudar de lugar, estão me ouvindo? – ele olhou automaticamente para Sirius, que cruzou os braços e bufou de raiva, contrariado.

-Coloquem o cinto, crianças, por favor. – disse Lílian docemente. – E Lisa, coloque o do seu irmão.

-Por que sempre eu? – ela indagou, emburrada.

-Porque sim. – disse Lílian risonha.

Depois de devidamente protegidos e silenciosos, a porta traseira do carro foi fechada e travada. A ruiva se posicionou a frente da porta do banco dianteiro e arqueou a sobrancelha quando notou que o vidro havia se reconstituído. Tiago parou do outro lado com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ao notar que Lílian o encarava com um ar fuzilador.

-O que foi, Lils?

-Nada bruxo, não é mesmo? – ela apontou para o vidro do carro. Tiago sorriu, constrangido, e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Ninguém notou, Lily. – ele deu de ombros e abriu a porta, entrando no carro logo depois. Lílian fez o mesmo.

Eles bateram a porta ao mesmo tempo. O silêncio reinou entre eles por breves minutos e Lílian corava a cada segundo ao notar o olhar que o Tiago lhe lançava. Constrangida, ela desviou o olhar e colocou o cinto lentamente antes de seus olhos se arregalarem, confusos. _Tiago era um bruxo. Bruxos não usam carros como veículo de locomoção, ela cria. Então... _

-Hum, Potter... – ela começou num fio de voz.

-Sim, Lily? – ele se virou para encará-la.

-Você sabe... bem, como se funciona um carro?

-Como? – ele juntou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

-Se você... se você tem certeza_ mesmo_ que você sabe dirigir? – Lílian perguntou receosa. O maroto, aparentemente, estava muito mais preocupado em ajeitar o cinto de segurança.

O maroto pôs as mãos no volante e suspirou.

-Hum, não. – ele falou sem dar muita importância. Os olhos de Lílian se arregalaram ainda mais. – Sabe, Lily, meu pai disse que dirigir é como voar numa vassoura. Você só aprende praticando. Acho que esta é a hora ideal de eu aprender, não?

_-Você quer nos matar, é isso? _

Tiago soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada e Lílian se desesperou. O maroto lembrou-lhe ligeiramente maníaco enquanto ria com as mãos ao volante... engoliu em seco.

-Olha, Tiago, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – ela sorriu de leve, falando pausadamente como se estivesse conversando com uma crianças pequena. – Podíamos pegar um táxi ou um ônibus; o que acha?

-Lily, Lily... – ele meneou a cabeça de leve. – Pense pelo lado bom, ruivinha, se for para morrer, temos a honra de morrermos todos juntos.

-E se alguém sobreviver, se mata para não quebrar a tradição? – ela comentou num desespero irônico.

-Isso!

_-Tiago Potter! _

O rapaz soltou uma gargalhada e voltou o olhar para a frente. Ele deixou a marcha no ponto morto e ligou o carro. A ruiva ficou tensa.

-Hum, Lily, o que é que vem depois? – ele perguntou, meio confuso, desligando o carro.

-Se você não sabe; eu que vou saber? – ela disse desesperada.

-Lily, você é trouxa.

-Isso não significa que eu sei fazer tudo, Potter. – ela resmungou, aflita, tirando o cinto de segurança e virando-se no banco para observar o maroto melhor. Segundos depois, Tiago sentiu as mãos trêmulas da ruiva virar o seu rosto bruscamente para a direção dela. Sorriu. – _Larga isso, por favor... _– o sorriso dele se alargou.

-Hum, eu _acho _que é assim.

O som de um motor começando a funcionar se fez presente e Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior. Tiago piscou para ela e deu um selinho de leve na ruiva, antes de se desvencilhar das mãos dela, voltando o olhar para a frente.

_-Tiago, não! _– ela murmurou num fio de voz, agarrando o braço dele numa tentativa de fazê-lo parar com aquela insanidade.

Tiago soltou uma gargalhada; Lílian engoliu em seco. Agora entendia o significado da expressão "As pessoas mudam quando têm em mãos um volante a seu inteiro dispor" que seu pai dizia sempre quando noticiavam um acidente de carro no jornal da TV.Tiago dava medo...

-Relaxa, funcionou... não esta vendo? – disse ele, risonho.

-Tiago... – ela começou, baixinho, ao reparar que ele começava a afastar o carro do acostamento. – Larga isso. Nós podemos ir de ônibus e...

-Lily, eu não aluguei o carro simplesmente por nada.– soltou, emburrado. – E você está tirando a minha atenção.

_-Tiago... _

O maroto sorriu de leve.

-Abre o porta-luvas.

-_Como...? _

-Abre o porta-luvas, Lílian. – ele repetiu calmamente.

-Abrir o porta-luvas? – ela soltou, rouca. – _Abrir o porta-luvas? Potter! Eu quero que você pare esse carro agora, ou eu juro que vou pular pela janela! _

Tiago riu fracamente.

-Eu estou te falando, Lils; abre. – ele pediu enquanto começava a pegar a rua principal.

Lílian suspirou e decidiu obedecer. Franziu um cenho ao notar algo ligeiramente familiar ali e, foi mãos extremamente trêmulas que se fecharam sobre uma carteira e a abriu lentamente.

-Potter, isso é...

-Uma carteira de motorista. – ele completou, orgulhoso. – Recém-tirada, praticamente. – ele sorriu marotamente e a encarou de soslaio por alguns segundos e voltou a atenção para a pista.

O rosto da ruiva foi adquirindo todos os tons vermelhos possível, enquanto ela apertava a carteira de Tiago firmemente. Um sorriso maroto ainda podia ser visto no rosto de Pontas, ao passo que ele dirigia e estava a imaginar a feição da ruiva ao perceber que fora, hum, _enganada. _

-Realmente, Lily. – ele começou num tom risonho. – Você não costuma pensar muito racionalmente quando está nervosa, não é? – ele riu. – Ou será que você acha que eu sou maluco a esse ponto?

-Lily! Ai, espera... eu estou... dirigindo! – ele explicava enquanto a mesma o enchia de tapas, fazendo com que o carro virasse para um lado, enquanto Tiago tentava retomar a direção, puxando-o para o outro. Logo, foram-se ouvidas buzinas dos outros motoristas. – _Lily! _

_-Potter, eu idiota, como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? – _ela gritou num tom rouco.

O maroto freou bruscamente e olhou divertido para a ruiva – que ainda o batia. Um homem que dirigia atrás dele buzinou irritadamente. Tiago pôs a cabeça para fora do carro – ainda recebendo tapas da ruiva – e esboçou um ar irritado.

-O sinal está fechado, não esta vendo não?

-Sim, mas não havia necessidade de frear bruscamente. – disse o homem, fazendo o mesmo.

-Ah, é? – Tiago sorriu marotamente. – Eu não ia me arriscar a levar uma multa por causa de você!

-Devia ser mais atento, seu trevelô!

Tiago se inclinou mais ainda, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Mau condutor é a sua mãe!

-Garanto que minha mãe é muito melhor que você, seu quatro-olhos!

O rosto de Tiago adquiriu os mesmos tom vermelhos que o rosto de Lílian adquirira a minutos atrás.

-Antes se quatro-olhos do que ter os cabelos ensebados que nem você, seu loiro oxigenado!

Nisso o sinal abre e os outros motoristas, já irritados com tudo aquilo, começam a buzinar sem parar... e lá se ia a cortesia e calma dos ingleses por água abaixo.

Tiago voltou para o volante, murmurando algo ininteligível, enquanto o loiro fazia o mesmo. Podia ver o olhar irritado do loiro atrás dele, através do retrovisor do carro, ele sorriu triufante – só então percebendo que a sua "esposa" ainda o batia.

_-LILY!_ – bradou ele a encarando, enquanto voltava a andar.

_-TIAGO POTTER!_ – Lílian rebateu num tom _muito _mais alto

-Já chega, não? – disse ele emburrado, voltando a atenção para a pista. – Você sabia que apesar de ter mãos macias, elas são bem pesadas? – completou num ar malicioso.

-_Potter, eu devia te matar! _

-Realmente, se você continuar me batendo assim, é capaz de acontecer mesmo. – ele riu um pouco.

Lílian parou a meio caminho de desferir um novo tapa ao maroto, corando ainda mais quando notou que Tiago estava atento à pista, e só então tomara consciência de que ele _ainda _estava dirigindo.

-Você... você... você... _dirigia? –_ ela corou ainda mais, se é que era possível.

-Sim?

-_Potter! Ficou maluco?_ – ela grunhiu, rouca. – _Como você deixa eu ficar te batendo, enquanto você está ao volante? Você podia ter perdido o descontrole do carro... _

-Correção: eu perdi. – ele sorriu um pouco. – Mas eu sou muito bom no que faço e isso não foi de muita importância.

-... _você podia ter provocado um acidente... _

-Eu não ia ser o último culpado.

_-... podíamos ter morrido! _

Tiago riu fracamente, se contendo para não soltar uma gargalhada.

-Lily, você é muito exagerada. – ele lançou um olhar de soslaio para ela e depois voltou para a pista.

_-Exagerada? Exagerada? Potter, você leva sempre tudo na brincadeira! – _ela cruzou os braços, irritada.

-E você não leva nada. – ele falou, voltando o olhar para ele.

-Potter! Olhe para a pista!

-O.k. . – ele disse, risonho.

O silencio reinou entre eles e os "filhos" que olhavam divertido a discussão dos pais, suspiraram entediados.

-Droga, eles pararam. – disse Sirius emburrado, voltando a se sentar direito no assento, recolocando o cinto. – Não é bom ver a mamãe ralhando com alguém que não seja nós? – completou marotamente.

Lisa, que tinha virado o rosto para observar a paisagem, voltou seu olhar para o "irmão", que estava sentado a sua frente.

-Que _não _seja você, não é? Já que, na maioria das vezes, é sempre você.

Os outros "irmãos" riram e Pedro olhou emburrado para os pais.

-Eu tou com fome. Será que demora muito chegar?

Todos reviraram os olhos.

-E pelo amor de Merlim, quais são as vezes que você _não _está com fome, Pedro? – disse Belle entediada.

-Acho que só quando esta dormindo. – disse Marlene risonha.

-Eu digo que nem quando isso acontece. – disse Remo risonho.

-Estou entediado... – Sirius resmungou, passando a mão pelos cabelos; Alice, que estava ao seu lado, soltou um muxoxo irritado.

-Sirius, quando é que você não fica assim quando não tem nada para fazer?

-Estamos a apenas _dois_ minutos sem fazer nada e você fica reclamando. – disse Belle, que estava sentada do outro lado dele.

-Ah, vocês duas não estão reclamando porque tem uma paisagem para olhar. – disse ele emburrado. – E eu só tenho a cara enjoada da Lisa. – ele sorriu marotamente, enquanto a garota corava.

-Como se me agradasse também olhar para sua cara irritante. – disse ela cruzando os braços. – E, se estar tão incomodado assim, pode muito bem virar o rosto, assim terá uma visão do que tem lá fora.

Remo, que estava ao lado da "irmã" e de frente para Alice, prendeu o riso, enquanto Sirius reprimia uma careta.

-Alguma idéia para fazermos? – disse Marlene calmamente, sentada ao lado de Pedro.

Todos suspiraram entediados.

-Não...

Eles rapidamente silenciaram e afundaram em seus assentos.

-Que tédio... – disse Sirius emburrado. – Vou acabar definhando nesse carro.

-Seria bom, logo assim eu me veria livre de sua existência.

Todos riram, enquanto Sirius olhava emburrado para a "irmã".

-Não achei graça.

-Você sempre fala isso quando não tem resposta. – disse Belle reprimindo um sorriso, enquanto continuava a olhar os prédios calmamente.

-Hey, e quem disse que eu não tive resposta? – disse ele indignado. – Só não quis ocasionar uma briga com minha _amada_ irmãzinha. – ele sorriu marotamente.

-Vou fingir que acredito. – disse Belle rapidamente.

-Você não deve fingir nada, eu disse a inteira verdade.

-Se você disse a verdade, Sirius, eu sou um hipogrifo. – disse Remo risonho.

O maroto mirim revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

-Qual é? São todos contra mim agora?

Os outros "irmãos" se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar sem parar.

-Não é que ele adivinhou? – disse Marlene risonha.

-Por que sempre eu? – ele fechou a cara mais ainda.

-Por que você sempre se acha o perfeito é uma boa resposta?

Todos riram da resposta de Alice, no que Sirius suspirou irritado.

-O que dizer se eu sou honesto? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, no que todos riram mais ainda.

-Até demais... – ironizou Lisa.

-Preferia que não mais fosse o centro das atenções. – disse ele emburrado.

xxx

-Tiago, tem certeza que você está indo pelo lado certo? – questionou a ruiva, mirando-o de modo desconfiado.

-Sim, tenho plena certeza.

A ruiva suspirou.

-Tiago, você é um _bruxo._ Bruxos _não_ sabem andar por _ruas trouxas. _

Tiago virou o olhar para a Lily quando pararam em mais uma sinaleira.

-E você é trouxa por um acaso? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

A ruiva corou furiosamente.

-Eu quis dizer que eu estou mais acostumada a andar pelas ruas de Londres do que você! – explicou rapidamente.

-E você mesma não disse que havia muita coisa que não se lembrava?

Lílian suspirou.

-Sempre com uma resposta para me contrariar. – ela revirou os olhos.

-Claro, posso me considerar mais trouxa que você, querida ruivinha. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Afinal, eu sei dirigir e você não.

-Acontece, Tiago Potter, que eu não aprendi a dirigir foi porque eu não tive interesse. – disse ela, com ar superior. – E, do mesmo modo, isso não influencia em nada sobre saber ou não onde ficam as ruas certas para irmos.

Tiago riu fracamente.

-Boa dose de egocentrismo a sua, não?

-Hey, eu não sou egocêntrica.

-Ah... – disse ele voltando a atenção para a pista quando o sinal abriu. – Vejamos... que tal traduzirmos a sua frase para um melhor entendimento? – disse ele enquanto dobrava a esquerda rapidamente. –Eu sei mais do que você e você deve me ouvir... – ele riu um pouco quando Lily bufou de raiva. – Mas, olhe para sua frente, Lils; e então verá que estava completamente enganada. – ele sorriu marotamente.

A ruiva corou furiosamente quando avistou a roda gigante e a montanha-russa do parque ao longe, cruzou os braços irritada.

-Eu não acredito nisso! Como você soube vir por outro caminho?

-Já experimentou olhar as placas?

Lílian não disse nada, apenas suspirou de modo irritado. Tiago meneou a cabeça e riu fracamente.

-Cara, Lily, você não deve subestimar minha inteligência dessa maneira, afinal, sou a pessoa perfeita para você, pois já sou perfeito por natureza.

-É para rir? – ela comentou, num ar meio debochado.

-Não teve graça. – ele soltou num falso resmungo.

Lílian riu fracamente, enquanto entravam no estacionamento do parque. Demorou-se algum tempo até que Tiago encontrasse uma vaga e estacionasse o carro cautelosamente.

-Agradeço por ter saído viva dessa. – ela mencionou, enquanto Tiago retirava o cinto de segurança.

-Você acha que eu podria a _minha vida_ em risco? – a ruiva não percebeu se ele estava se referindo a si mesmo ou a ela. Ela enrubesceu, mas não disse nada. Tiago sorriu.

-Chegamos? – um Sirius ligeiramente sonolento perguntou.

-Ah, por isso que eles estavam tão silenciosos. – Lílian riu fracamente. – Sim, Sirius, nós chegamos.

_-Finalmente!_ – ele comentou, alegre.

Tiago revirou os olhos e desceu do carro, abrindo a porta traseira do carro para os "filhos" saírem.

_-Uau! _– Sirius e Remo exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, ao se depararem com a majestosa, divina, maravilhosamente grande e tentadora... ali, bem mesmo a frente deles... imagem da montanha-russa. Mas a visão admirável deles foi tomada por um par de calça jeans. E esse par de calça jeans tinha olhos extremamente repreendedores e aterrorizantes e estava com suas mãos na cintura.

-Er, mamãe, só estávamos olhando. – Sirius falou num tom rouco.

-Sei bem os seus _olhares, _Sirius. – Lílian falou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Mas nem pensem nisso. – comentou num olhar duro, ao que eles esboçaram um ar contrariado. As garotas, por sua vez, cochicavam algo entre si e sorriam.

-Agora vamos a umas explicações... – Tiago começou, ainda risonho.

Tanto o maroto quanto a ruiva começaram a dar recomendações que são de praxe, também um local para eles procurarem quando se perderem, entre outras coisas. Aos poucos, os olhares inicialmente atentos foram se dispersando sutilmente e a voz dos "pais" se tornavam cada vez mais distantes enquanto todos divagavam a diversão que os esperava atrás daqueles portões. Sorriram.

Quando Lílian disse que poderiam finalmente entrarem no parque. Os pequenos soltaram gritos de alegria e, como se de nada daquela conversa surtisse efeito – bem, de certa forma, em nada surtiu – os pequenos debandaram para todos os lados, ao que Tiago e Lílian apenas gritaram um desesperado "Voltem já aqui".

Sim, e o dia apenas estava só começando...

* * *

N/A: XD. Espero que tenham gostado. E, mas uma vez, desculpem por não ter postado ontem.


End file.
